


Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Cesc)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night that Cesc reveals to Iker that Thierry Henry is his favorite captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Cesc)

Iker knows that Cesc left the bathroom door open as a silent invitation. Which is precisely the reason he ignored it, why he stayed on his bed and stared at Cesc's pale, naked body behind the clear glass, obscured only by water and soap and steam. He got up from the bed when Cesc is out of the shower properly, when he's standing in front of the large sink and brushing his teeth. He saunters into the bathroom and doesn't look up at Cesc as he pulls himself out and leans over the toilet, crooked arm braced on the wall as he pissed. He could feel Cesc's eyes on him.

"Why didn't you join me?"

Iker waits until he's finished and until he's tucked back into his pajama pants. He flushes and turns to face Cesc now, letting his eyes trail hungry over him. Still naked. Goddamnit. 

He shrugs. He crosses his arms over his chest and presses his hip against the sink. He sets his jaw and avoids Cesc's eyes.

Cesc smiles knowingly.

"You're jealous."

Iker's eyes shoot up to him for that. Cesc's smile fades into something heavier.

"Of who?"

Cesc licks his lips. His cheeks flush slightly because he feels his dick stir and because it's out in the open. Iker looks down and watches blatantly.

"Of... of Thierry."

"Was he better than I am? When he fucked you?"

Cesc takes a long breath then but it feels shallow. He feels like he's standing in front of a lion. He shakes his head just once. His hand curls up tight on the sink when Iker steps forward. Their eyes bore into each other's.

"No?"

"No."

The two steps Iker takes brings him right up behind Cesc. He pushes his hips against against his ass, the jarring movement forcing Cesc up against the sink. They stare at each other in the mirror as Iker rakes his hands hard up across Cesc's chest, down over his stomach. He rasps a warm sigh against Cesc's ear.

"Tell me."

Cesc trembles against him, his hands merely shadows of Iker's, trying to keep up but it was half-hearted at best. He watches in the mirror as Iker's hand wraps around his dick. He moans and leans back against him, head falling to Iker's shoulder. Iker keeps his eyes trained up on their reflections as he kisses Cesc's neck.

"You're better. God, you're better, Iker."

"Cesc?"

Cesc wavers when Iker squeezes his dick. He pushes the heels of his hands into the cold marble to stay standing.

"Yeah?"

"My bed. Now."

Cesc can feel the threat of Iker's teeth on his neck, can feel how his hands are shaking to grip him, bruise him. His stomach tenses, goosebumps flying all over his body. He stares into Iker's eyes and nods silently. He moves to step away from the sink but Iker beats him to it, turning Cesc around against him and shoving their mouths together and driving Cesc back against the sink which jars with the force of it. Cesc lets Iker feed from his mouth, powerless against him and he has never wanted anything more. He whimpers into Iker's mouth as rough hands push across his back, grabbing and squeezing flesh all the way down to his ass which he grips hungrily. Iker growls into Cesc's mouth, the sound driving into Cesc's skull and then he feels himself being lifted, feels his legs being forced to wrap around the curve of Iker's hips and so he obeys without question. He curls down to press their foreheads together as Iker walks them back into the bedroom, as he pants hard against Cesc's trembling mouth.

Iker steps up to the bed and lets go of Cesc suddenly which makes the top of Cesc's body fall down against the mattress, his shoulders digging into the sheets, his back arched and stretched deeply because his legs are still wrapped around Iker's body. Iker stares down the line of him, the exaggeration of the curve his body has turned into. He lets him hang off of him so that his hands can roam freely, pushing them heavily from beneath Cesc's belly button all the way up to his nipples which is as far as he can reach from here. Cesc moans as Iker pinches his nipples _hard_ , his arms hanging limply at his sides, ragdolling off of Iker and letting him do what he wants. His dick is thick with arousal and tipping toward Iker as if to beg him itself. Iker bends down, gripping Cesc's ass to lift him up a little higher so that he can flick his tongue over the head of Cesc's dick. Cesc sobs in pleasure.

Just as suddenly his mouth is gone and then Iker is everywhere on him, his full weight baring down on Cesc and pushing him into the depth of the mattress, and god that mouth is everywhere, leaving suckingbiting kisses across his shoulders and up his neck and the noises Iker is making on his reddening skin are something akin to desperation. Iker shoves Cesc's legs fully apart, spreading him as far as he can go so that when he feeds his dick up into him, Cesc can do nothing but tighten.

Iker presses his nose into Cesc's neck and just _breathes_ him, savoring the intimacy of being able to _hear_ the ragged breaths Cesc is making as he _feels_ him clench around his cock and god _damn_ he's burning up in there, he's a furnace and Iker is just feeding the fire and he starts immediately putting his hips to work to get that deep friction they both crave. 

"You're mine. You hear me? Mine."

Cesc only nods, too unsure of his voice to say anything, the sounds escaping him unnatural and surely the sound of an animal being eaten alive but loving every tear of flesh and scrape of teeth against bone. His hands are threaded into Iker's hair and Iker's dick is punishing his guts and carving his insides out possessively. He can only hold on and get fucked into this bed and hope he lives long enough to feel Iker come and drown him from the inside out.

"If you ever let anyone else in here again, I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them. God, Cesc..." 

And there it is, the first break in Iker's voice and Cesc feels his heart stop and start erratically. He tightens his arms around Iker as suddenly Iker grows infinitely stronger around him, as Iker's arms clutch so tightly at him that he cannot draw in a full breath, as his hips feel like a machine, their bruising thrusts against his ass deafening, and he would swear on his fucking life that he can feel Iker's dick pulsing in time right against his heart. Iker bites and kisses at his neck, tendering broken skin with a lapping tongue, overwhelmed with Cesc's heat and his scent and with how completely he is allowing himself to be _possessed_ right now. Iker grips his arms even tighter as his hips start to splinter, his climax burning from the base of his spine and spreading like wildfire up his back and around into his stomach, flames licking at his insides as he empties them all into Cesc. He can hear Cesc trying to breathe beneath him, can feel him coming too, can feel the absolute quake of his small body and god how is he even tighter right now (how are you surviving this, Iker). 

Iker keeps kissing Cesc's neck even after he softens under him, leaving a kiss for every time his heart thrums under his lips, taking sharp inhalations of breath that leave him with a single word each time, almost silent by the time they hit Cesc's skin:

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._


End file.
